In Another World
by AmoreMacie
Summary: When Bloom and Stella get into a fight. Bloom wishes that she had never met Stella or her friends. But what happens When it comes true? please note the other characters are in this too, and play fairly large roles in this but it is mostly about Bloom and Stella's friendship.
1. Wishes

**Hi guys hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fanfiction or the winx...If I did, Diaspro would come back for logical reasons.**

* * *

_It was a normal day at Alfea, no bad guys, witches, or monsters. _

_And the winx...WERE BORED _

"Hey guys." Musa said walking into the main room with the specialist and the rest of the winx

they all sat there in silence. after about two minutes Bloom blurts out.

" Do you guys ever wonder what it would be like if we never met each other?"

"What do you mean Bloom? Brandon asked trying to figure out if Bloom had even a little bit of sanity left in her.

" I mean, what if the three witches never attacked and I had never grown up on Earth? What would've happened to us? "

"All I know is that, it would be pretty messed up." Musa replied to her.

"And it would be very unlikely that anything like that could ever happen" Tecna added

"About a negative chance of that EVER happening due to the fact that that time travel is impossible. Timmy added

"Even with magic, and you can't forget that its impossible to change fate. AND you must look at the fact that in order for the three witches to not attack , would require mind controlling which also...is impossible. Not to mention the entire magic dimension would be destroyed without the winx clubs protection against various creatures such as-"

"TIMMY!" Riven screamed at Timmy.

"Well..." Timmy said offended adjusting his glasses,

"And why would you even think like that Bloom?" Sky said with hurt in his sparkly eyes as he tried to shake the thoughts of what it would be like without all of his friends...and Bloom

"Yeah Bloom why would you think like that B?" Stella questioned and adding to Sky's case.

'GEEZ! I just was wondering you don't have to come on to me like that!" Bloom said getting defensive.

"Woahh, catfight." Riven imputed, eyes widened in amusement, which resulted in a punch in the arm from Musa.

" Shut- up!" Musa whispered to Riven.

after about five minutes of non stop argument. Bloom finally said...

"GOSH, you know what I am gonna walk away." Bloom raised her hands up in sign of her defeat. Walking out of the room

"And you know what Stell? I wish I had never met you!" Bloom screamed slamming the door behind her.

"umm...so anyone wanna go get something to eat." Riven said breaking the awkward silence.

Or umm... maybe we could...I mean I don't know umm watch a movie . Or- " Riven was finshed,

by the sound of Bloom falling.

* * *

"Your highness are you okay?!" Bloom heard a woman scream

"Huh?" who...who are you...!?" Bloom demanded eyes widened and fire-ball ready to fire.

"its me your majesties, Martha?" the woman replied. About in her twenty's,she had a red dress with a white apron tied around it, Caramel Brunette hair and had dark brown eyes

"Where is Sky? Wheres Stella, and Musa, Flora, Layla,..." She finished herself. Realizing what had happened.

"What have I done!?"

* * *

So I know this is short but I will make the next one longer.

and more interesting.

Also the other characters will start to talk

oh...and don't worry Bloom won't be so mean next chap. :p

33333333333 Macieeeeeeee (:


	2. Snake

**Disclaimer:** **Obviously I do not own the winx club :( *Sigh***

**Well I hope you enjoyed the last chap. And I promise, Stella will be in this. 3**

**Soon.**

* * *

**_Bloom P.o.v _**

What...what have I done?

this-this is just a dream right?

_She was laying on her bed with a splendid view of the kingdom of Domino._

"Woah." She said to herself looking at the beautifully decorated room, even though it wasn't her taste it was beautiful...

"Pink bed, pink walls, pink closet...everythings...PINK!"

I wonder who I am.

Am I still the same Bloom?

Of-of course I am, It's the same old me. Same old Bloom, with minor adjustments...

* * *

normal P.o.v

"Bloom dahhling its been AGES!" a nasally voice called her, she knew that voice.

"Huh?" Bloom was absolutely horrified at that voice. And now, looking at her clothes she was horrified at them too. She turned to see she was right staring at her was a cream blonde girl , with snake-like amber eyes, and a voice that could kill all.

She was and always has been, a snake. A lip gloss wearing...

** Snake**.

Sneaky and clever, as always. But still, a snake.

"Look hun, clartha-" Diaspro started.

_"Martha."_

"Whatever her name is, she told me you hit your head and started talking about these ...random people." Diaspro continued "Who were they again doll? _"_

"My friends...and my _boyfriend_..." Bloom replied back

"Boyfriend? No no-no you _don't_ have a _boyfriend_."

"Well I will see you later sweetie , I can't miss my engagment party!" Diaspro hissed.

" Maybe she will regain her sanity." she "whispered "to herself.

and with that she silvered off.

Probably off to eat a mouse or something.

* * *

Bloom P.O.V

"En-gagment PARTY?"

What if she was getting married to SKY?

What happened to all of my friends?

" Bloooooommmm my deaaarrr princesss!" Martha called coming in the room. Bringing in a HUGE pink ball gown.

"just great" Bloom whispered to herself.

* * *

_At the ball_

A huge ballroom, with a sun-like pattern tattooed on the ceiling.

Its beautiful.

And full of people I don't know.

* * *

Normal p.o.v

Bloom helplessly looked around the room, searching for someone who hadn't totally lost it.

She soon started thinking SHE was the one who had gone crazy.

_How did this happen?_

_What did I do to someone to do this to me?  
_

_Lets see...  
_

If she didn't find someone who could tell her what was going, she was totally gonna start a riot.

And she knew she didn't wanna spend _Any_ more time with, that snake.

And she REALLY didn't wanna get on her wrong side.

_Been there done that _

"Yes!" Bloom exclaimed walking rather fast to the blonde prince she remembered as her boyfriend.

"SKY!" she called out to him

"Huh?" He said turning to face the bright eyed ginger.

"Do I know you?" He questioned.

"Sky, please tell me you remember me ? Its Bloom _your_ Bloom." She pleaded begging Sky cupping her hands around his.

"Look I really don't think we ever met, but your the princess of Domino right? The host of princess Diaspro and Roy's party, and her best friend ?" Sky asked freeing his hands from her grip.

_BEST FRIEND?_

_I must've had VERY low standards, Because I would never imagine Diaspro as a BFF type!  
_

"Skyyyy!" A voice called to the boy.

She knew that voice too.

"My princess." He called to her.

Bloom turned around to see a bright blonde, in a orange dress sashaying into his arms.

He embraced her tightly.

"AWWW Sky!" she cooed

"How did I get such a great hubby like you?!

_Her, _

_Her,  
_

_WHAT!?  
_

* * *

_Bumm bumm BUMMMMMM  
_

_Go ahead hate on it  
_

_but this is an alternate universe son anything can happen  
_


	3. Everything Burns

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own winx club  
**_

_**Yo Yo YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**_

_**Mac-Mac-Macie in the HOUSEEE  
**_

_**^My attempts on being cool^**_

Sorry I haven't updated last week I have tried to make this chapter reallllyyyyy long!

I want to introduce more characters soo

I will shutup now.

* * *

**_(Italics = Blooms thoughts)_**

* * *

"Sky, Hon who is this?" Stella said sheepishly. But before he could answer her she knew who she was.

"Its YOU! Girls like YOU give princesses a BAD name!" Stella hollered.

'I'm sorry,What are you talking about? What did I even do to you?!" Bloom retaliated trying to defend herself.

"Oh...I don't know...maybe...stealing ALL of my boyfriends." Stella retorted

"And I don't know why."

"Because all of this." Stella pointed in a circular cutout of my face.

"Is 90% FAKE!"

"Not to mention, you are the BIGGEST BRRRAAATTT I have EVER met!"

"Look!" Bloom began "I stole your boyfrends...when?"

"Oh wait...thats right, BEFORE you got married! "

"So does that even matt-"

"your Highnesses." A brown headed male spoke knelt before them.

_**Brandon!**__ finally!_

"Brandon." Sky started. "Can't you see we are in the middle of something!."

"Umm... I'm sorry my lord" Brandon said embarrassed.

_He looks rough! _

_Bruises and scars across his once beautiful tanned face, skinny and scrawny._

_He looks so un-Brandon like, but the worst...are his eyes. So- so full of pain, and sorrow.  
_

"Look, just go make yourself useful and go get me some champagne. Then relieve me of your peasant presence.

Brandon looked at Bloom for a second.

Puzzled

"NOW!"

_That boy needs a high five!  
_

_IN THE FACE WITH A BAT!  
_

Brandon excused himself and left.

" Look, I don't think I ever remember doing ANYTHING wrong to-"

_Oh wait THATS right apparently i'm a DIVAAA_

_no wonder Diaspro is my best friend._

"Look! Say what you want, I know your after my husband" Stella said rapping her arms around him.

"But that hon, is a big mistake."

" Because he's mine!"

_on the contrary Stella...  
_

* * *

**The Next day  
**

_I can't believe that this is HAPPENING! _

_UGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_I mean, how was I supposed to know that this was gonna happen?_

_EXACTLY, I didn't._

_WAIT! Maybe, I can find some people who ACTUALLY MAKE SENSE!_

"Martha!" she hollered at her faithful servant.

"YEESSSS! MYY DEEAARRR PRINNCEESSS!" She came sashaying in.

"Can you have someone take me to Alfea for a visit?" Bloom asked

"Umm...Sure!" and with that she scurried off.

* * *

**At Alfea.**

She came running up numerous flights of stairs, to her room to see who lived in it.

She knocked on the door and to her surprise.

There was Flora.

"Fl-Fl-Fl- FLORA?!"

_What... HAPPENED TO FLORA  
_

_She still had the same emerald-green eyes, and tan skin. _

_But she had dark ruby hair, with black highlights, and ripped clothes, and dark bags under her eyes._

_she's not even Flora anymore._

"What do you want princess?" Flora asked in a dull neutral tone.

"Flora its me, Bloom!" she replied desperately.

"I know who you are, but I have no time to talk. I must get going my parents are sending me to some support group." she said excusing herself leaving the dorm empty.

And with it empty, Bloom invited herself in.

Tripping over clutters of clothes on the Floor, she tried to search for a trace of her old life.

But she had never lived here.

"WHO ARE YOU, WE DON'T HAVE FOOD!" Bloom turned to see a girl standing in the doorway of the dorms den.

_Same dark blue eyes and hair, Same clothes._

_Same Musa_.

"Musa!" Bloom ran and hugged her, finally someone who had some sense! Well, what ever sense any of her friends had before at least.

"Girl you better take a chill pill and get off me reaallll quick or you won't ever be excited to see my face ag.-"

_Or not._

_She's awful defensive._

With that she walked out. But she wasn't ready to give up yet.

But what was the point?

What did she think she could achieve?

And how did she think she was going to do it?

* * *

She decided to go for a walk in magix, if she stayed at Alfea any longer she would have drowned herself in tears.

She was startled by a male voice screaming in agony.

She followed her instincts and ran, but didn't flee. Insted she ran to the mans aid.

She too screamed when she saw Brandon covered in Blood.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is my fav. so far but its been a little cray- cray trying to write this!

I realllyyyyyyyy tried to make this longer!

But I think I failed

-Macie :)


	4. In Another World I'd have nothing

**Disclaimer: Ain't nobody got time fo dat!**

So this is the last chapter!

I know, I know *Wipes eyes with a tissue.*

Love Ya'll I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did!

:')

And I plan on writing more stories!

**P.S Listen to Cry by Kelly Clarkson on repeat during this chapter.**

**I listened to it the entire time I wrote this chapter.**

**p.s.s Sorry I didn't put EVERYONE in :( I couldn't find proper transitions.**

**p.s.s.s Sorry Brandon lovers!**

* * *

Bloom P.o.v

"BRANDON!" I screamed running to him.

When I saw the guards.

Not just any guards, Eraklyon guards.

Standing in the alleyway,with a whip in their hands,

Standing over Brandon, who was covered in blood.

"It-it was Sky wasn't it?!" I hollered to Brandon and the guards.

"Bloom, i-i-it was my fault." Brandon admitted shivering in pain.

"NO, ITS NOT BRANDON! You have NO idea how terrible my life has been these past few days. My whole life, just went away!"

"Bloom I know- I remember." Brandon said using his last strands of breath. And slowly closing his eyes,

"BRANDON NO!" I screech begging him, shaking him. Something to get him back.

But its pointless.

I look up at the guards

_"They should be ashamed" _ I think glaring at them.

I quickly run away not wanting to give the guards any satisfaction of my misery.

But as soon as I'm out of view, I loose it.

* * *

**At the Domino palace.**

I sat there on my bed,

crying.

I couldn't think of anything else to do.

_"This stupid bed." _I thought to myself.

"My old bed." I said aloud. "WHERE'S THE ONE I WISHED AWAY!" I said louder, throwing my heels at the door.

**_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_**

Sure, Brandon wasn't my boyfriend. But he was one of my best friends, and its _all_ my fault its gone

**_Is it over yet? _**

**_Can I open my eyes?_**

I tried to think of something happy, about my old life. Something funny, **something that I wished away**.

But tears were stronger than laughter, and I honestly was done.

_"I'm done. " _I repeat in my head as I cry myself to sleep.

**_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_**

"_I'm done"_

* * *

"Bloom!" I heard a voice call to me, Awaking me.

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes. And there standing before me, was my past.

"Bloom you have been out for hours." Riven stated.

My eyes widened.

I was laying in the nurses office.

_"BRANDON!"_ I screamed.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Sky and Brandon looked at each other, puzzled.

"YOUR NOT EVIL AND MARRIED!" I said pointing to Stella and Sky

Then THEIR eyes widened.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa?" Was all Riven managed to say.

"Bloom, sweetie are you okay?" Flora asked me calmly.

"AND YOU AREN'T GOING TO ANY SUPPORT GROUPS!" I pointed out.

"Of course not." Flora replied.

"But I think _you_ may need to..." Riven murmured, earning a punch in the arm from Sky.

"What?" He hissed to Sky.

"What do you mean Bloom, about Flora and support groups, and _Stella _ and I ?" Sky cringed imagining dating his bestfriends girlfriend.

"Wait." I said "It was just a dream?"

"Yeah Bloom." Musa confirmed.

"What happened in this _dream?_" Riven curiously asked.

"Riven!" Musa yelled.

"What? I mean Stella and Sky, Brandons death this has _got_ to be interesting." He pointed out in a hushed tone.

"Good point." Musa replied with the same tone.

"Well..." I began taking a deep breath.

(**A/N This is gramatically incorrect but I am doing it for the purpose of the story because Bloom has gone a little insane, not because I'm illiterate.)**

"It all started off when I woke up and there was this woman Martha who by the way is _not_ clartha she was all like hey BLOOOM you k, and I was like WHO AREEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU, and she was all like girlll my names martha, and I was like whaaaaaaaaaaa, and I was like where did everybody go, and she was like what you talkin' bout girlll, and then Diaspro came and she had SNAKE eyes, and then we went to her and some guys engagment party turns out were BFFS, and I was like whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a aaaaaaaaa, and then SKY came and I was like SKYYYYYYYYYY whats goin' on boyyyy, and he was like gurlllllllllllll I don't know you, and THEN stella came and I was like STELLLAAAAAA, and then ohhhh and THENNNNN she was all like IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU HUNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY, annd then she was like GURL get away from my man boyfriend stealer and I was like gurl please, and he was like cray- cray girl go away, AND THEN Brandon came in and Sky was being all RUDEEEEEEE, and he was like BOY GO GET ME SOME ACHOLLLLLLLL, and then he left THEN I went to Alfea, and Flora was all...NOT FLORA, and she went to some support group, and then I walked in our dorm, and Musa was all like GURLLL WE DON'T HAVE FOOODDD, so I went into Magix city, and I saw Brandon, and Sky made the Eraklyononon guards BEAT HIM to death... LITERALLY, and then I started crying and I went to sleep, AND I WOKE UP AND I WAS BACK HERE!" I said taking deep breath in and out.

"Ummmmm..." Everyone said.

"Did anyone get that?" Sky asked scratching his head.

"I did" Stella admitted who then explained what happened.

_Had it all really been a dream?_

"Look Stella" I started after she finished. "I am sorry, I know now you should never wish your life away."

"B, I can never stay mad at you!" She said hugging me.

**"I don't know what I'd do without you in another world." I said hugging her back.  
**

* * *

Ok guys, I had such a great time writing this, please review and tell me what you thought of this story!

Did you guys like the ending?

I hope you did! (:

I plan on writing a Bloom and Sky fanfiction./ 2nd gen. winx story.

I think its pretty original.

Over and out guys

love you

-Macie


End file.
